


Du + Din Hand & Ascot

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [16]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Ejaculate, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Underage Masturbation
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: En enkel bit gamla kläder kan räcka för en liten groda.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 1





	Du + Din Hand & Ascot

“Hej, Kvist?”   
  
Barnet såg upp på Hop Pop, som hade något i sina händer. En av hans ögonbryn lyfte upp av nyfikenhet vad det var. Han frågade inte direkt, men han väntade på att se om han skulle ta upp det.   
  
"Ja?"   
  
Hop Pop rensade halsen innan han svarade. "Jag vet att du inte gillar askot som din gamla man," räckte han ut handen, "men vill du ha det, Kvist?"   
  
Kvist tittade på lönnhögen som han hade i handen. Det var aprikos med magenta ränder, en kombination som han inte trodde skulle fungera bra men ändå gjorde den, och det verkade vara mindre än alla hans andra askar. Han kunde bara gissa att det krympt på något sätt. Ascots var inte något han normalt skulle ha, inte precis hans stil ärligt talat, och han fick inte överklagandet av dem. Bortsett från det kan han kanske hitta någon annan användning för det även om det ännu inte var klart för honom.   
  
Han såg upp till sin farfar, som väntade på hans svar. Utan att titta bort från honom tog Sprig den från handen och kände dess släta, silkeslen konsistens.   
  
"Jag kommer inte ha på mig det, men..." Han tittade på ascot i handen. "Jag antar att jag kunde behålla det."   
  
Ett leende dök upp i Hop Pops ansikte. "Tack."   
  
Han drog kvist i en kram. Det var en fast kram, men Sprig kramade honom oavsett. Han trodde att det var en ascot som han inte ville bli av om han var tvungen att gissa, men på något sätt kunde han känna uppskattningen från kramen. Efter några sekunder drog han sig bort och planterade läpparna på Hop Pop. De två grodorna stängde ögonen och fick mer in i sin passionerade kyss.   
  
Vid den tidpunkten fick han en uppfattning om exakt vad han skulle göra med det, om än att det var tvungen att vänta till  _ långt _ senare samma dag. Ändarna på hans läppar krullade upp till ett smir som ett resultat. Han ville nästan ge sig själv ett klapp på ryggen, även om det inte var en lysande eller original idé han tänkte på.   
  
Det skulle inte gå till spillo genom att samla damm.

* * *

Kvist stängde dörren innan han tog tag i ascot.  
  
Den rosa grodan klättrade in i hans säng. Han tog av sig sina svarta shorts och sparkade bort dem från sängen. Hans kropp vände sig mot hans sida när han förde upp löven till ansiktet och täckte näsborrarna med sin farfars doft. Att bara lukta på det och ha det på ansiktet så räckte för att slå på honom. Kvist kände sitt hjärta slå mot bröstet. Hans huvud var överfullt av tankar på Hop Pop som knullade honom i rumpan när hans hand gick ner till hans kuk och långsamt strök sig själv. Han bet i underläppen och stängde ögonen.   
  
Kvist stönade medan ett leende kröp upp i ansiktet. Det fanns inget sätt att han verkligen kunde formulera det, förutom den enkla förklaringen att Kvist ville ha honom så illa. Han ville att han skulle övermanna honom och få honom att känna som om han inte hade någon kontroll när han höll honom nålas ner, förstöra hans oerfarna röv och kropp går att reparera. Hans grepp om trasan tog åt. Temperaturen i hans kropp steg, så mycket så att om han fått någon varmare skulle han nog smälta. Kvist stönade mer och mer i nöje.   
  
Fotsteg gick in i hans hörsel. Om det var Hop Pop, brydde sig inte Sprig om han kom in, han hoppades faktiskt att han skulle komma in och gå med honom oavsett om det onanerade med honom eller om det blev fullt på sex. Tanken på att bli fångad ökade bara mer till hans spänning. Han kände att det kom lite pre-cum ut ur sin kuk. Den rosa grodan började strök långsammare; han ville inte att det skulle ta slut så snart, ännu inte. Hans ögon öppnade sig och de sköt mot dörren och såg på den om den skulle öppnas.   
  
Sedan lade Kvist hela handen på ansiktet utan att släppa taget om ascot. Ingenting kunde gå in eller ut ur näsborrarna förutom dess doft, men ville fortfarande lukta det och bara det. Han började viska Hop Pops namn som om han faktiskt var där precis bredvid honom och rörde på hans kropp. Grodans hand gick ner från hans kuk till hans bollar och började leka med dem.   
  
" _ Åh, Hop Pop, fan, _ " stönade han, " _ åh min Groda, fan ...! _ ”   
  
Han började röra höfterna fram och tillbaka, humpa på en långsam och stadig rytm. Hans ögon stängdes när han höll stön. Extas och nöje sprang genom hans ådror när han växlade med att leka med sina bollar och strök hans kuk. Kvist visste att han kunde använda tungan så att han inte skulle behöva fortsätta att röra handen mellan de två, men han ville inte ta bort ascot från ansiktet. Tårna kröp in och föreställde sig alla de söta sakerna Hop Pop kunde viska till honom när han höll honom nära bröstet.   
  
Grodan nådde sin höjdpunkt när han flämtade och andade. En belastning sperma sköt ut ur hans kuk och föll ner på sidan, kom upp på väggen som han mötte och droppade på sin säng. Han slutade humpa, men Kvist pumpade sig för att se om det kom mer ut, och lite mer gjorde det. Ta bort ascot från hans ansikte, slickade han cum som fick på handen från så mycket han kunde. Kvist såg hur mycket som faktiskt var på väggen, bara för att vända på ryggen och se bort som ett svar. Han kunde få städa det på morgonen när han vaknade.   
  
Han kunde inte säga om någon fortfarande var vid dörren, han var för in i sin onani för att berätta, men han kunde inte bry sig på något sätt för tillfället.   
  
Pojken stängde ögonen för natten.


End file.
